rewinde the jounin
by miella allstar
Summary: kakashi and some other jounin and chunin get demoted and now they have to go back to the academy , poor sensei's having to redo the academy, please RxR i suck at summary's.... im still trying to update... but it might take a while...sry for the trouble


Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Naruto characters I wish I did though.

a/n: omg omg omg, im absolutely in love with iruka and kakashhi, now then im sorry if i spelt anything wrong,even though i live in canada i absolutely dont pay attention to the teachers when there talking, now then on to the story. please review!! .

Kakashi walked in the streets of konoha bored as can be. He would have read is icha icha paradise books but they got confiscated by the hokage, because he was disrespecting her by reading when she was talking. In one week him along with genma, asuma, raidou, anko, kurena and iruka would be demoted back to genin yes that's right they are going to be sent back to the academy because they were fighting outside of the hokages office. Usually that wouldn't occur since most of them are either quiet or lazy but it so happened that they somehow managed to get into a fight about the best shinobi that is more likely to become hokage, pure idiots…

One week later first day in the academy….

The bell rang all the usual students walked in sasuke, sakura, naruto, shikamaru, ino, hinata. . ect..(Story takes place before they got put on teems)

They all took there seats but instead of seeing there usual teacher in front of class they found miella allstar ( a/n: im sorry i couldint resist putting my dorky self into the story,i myself dont even have the attention span to stay awake in classes) a teacher that they hadn't seen before, they brushed her off as a substitute , but some wanted to know were iruka sensei was, sakura went down to her and asked.

Um miss miella im very sorry about are dumb class but where's Iruka sensei.

Actually to tell you the truth sakura he's supposed to be here along with some other people but it looks like there late, actually I think its about time I got this class under control, please take your seat sakura.

Miella took a big deep breath then screamed her head off.

**WILL YOU KIDS JUST SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP OR ILL BLOW YOUR HEADS OFF WITH MY JUTSU. AND IF THAT DOSINT SCARE YOU THEN MAYBE TALKING TO HOKAGE SAMA HERSELF WILL STRAITIN YOU UP. **Thank you

Every body immediately quieted down. once they're was silence she introduced herself to everyone and told them about there new classmates that should be arriving, the expression on there faces were priceless.

Now now kids I have a something to tell you, your teacher iruka sensei isn't going to be teaching for a while

Naruto immediately jumped out of his chair and gave a loud shout, WHAT

Now , now please take you seat naruto kun

As I was saying iruka sensei wont be teaching for a while because he got in trouble with the hokage

Everyone was dead silent

That reminds me your going to get some new classmates, im pretty sure that you ve seen them around.

Everyone immediately started thinking of what kids they knew that weren't in ninja school already, they came up empty handed.

Now if your done with your squabbling ill tell you who they are.

As I said iruka sensei got into trouble with the hokage and so did some other ninja so they got demoted to genin.

An eruption of laughter radiated through out then quieted down when the sudden realization that there favorite teacher would be one of there classmates.

Now your new classmates are iruka, kakashi, raidou, genma, anko, kurenai, asuma

The kids were stunned, when all of a sudden they herd a giant mob of people approaching towards their door yelling and cursing, raidou opened the door and walked in followed by the rest.

They stood in a line kakashi looking lazy and laid back as ever, genma playing with his senbon, raidou standing with his hands behind his back, anko with her hands on her hips mad as ever, kurenai with a sweet smile, asuma with an unlit cigarette in his mouth and finally iruka blushing his head off hiding behind anko for protection.

Miella approached the chunnin\jounin turned genin and spoke

Pleasure to meet you all my names miella allstar but you can call me Miss Miella or miella sensei. .. She flashed them a smirk... Since there are no seats available you will have to sit on the floor sorry about that oh and, please take off your green vests and forehead protectors since you are no longer chunin or jounin you won't need those.

They immediately discarded there vests and hitai ates all except for kakashi,

Um, kakashi kun… he winced at the suffix used… Please remove your forehead protector like everybody else.

Kakashi just shrugged and walked over were the desks were and sat down on the floor, miella approached him

Excuse me kakashi kun but I don't want to repeat myself, take off your hitai ate,

What's wrong I took off my vest, why can't I keep my cool eye patch?

By this miella sensei was getting worse she stared at kakashi directly in his eye and told him what you'd think you would never hear anyone saying to kakashi?

Well then sharingan kakashi kun looks like you'll be spending the next week with me after school in detention.

Every ones face dropped as she pulled of kakashi's "cool eye patch" and threw it in the pile.

Kakashi twitched at what she had done and said but he kept his eye closed.

Looks like you'll have to find a more convenient eye patch k-kun

All the new genins started laughing except for iruka.

Now class please take your seats while we begin

They sat down, kakashi still stunned by the humiliation,

Throughout the whole class naruto kept starring at iruka sensei well now kun and how this happened.

But what naruto nor iruka knew was that throughout the whole class kakashi was also starring at iruka kun.

it was now lunch time and well lest just say the only person smart enough out of the new students to bring a lunch is iruka. none of the other new students knew you werent aloud to leave the school premases.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. IRUKA

came an anoying voice

iruka looked up only to see his favorite student or should i say classmate.

iruka naruto said why didint you tell me you were quiting or demoted or being punished for oh or watever iruka why

stunned that naruto even tried to say those long words iruka looked up at him and apolagized, naruto looked at iruka with a cocked eyebrow then sat down they were having a interesting conversation about fudge ( a/n: dont ask) well it was a peaceful conversation until anko came to sit beside iruka looking even more ticked of than before when they entered there class room.

Anko came and sat down beside the two, highly aggravated

"so Iruka kun, can i have some of that lunch, you knnow you want to give me lunch,im sure you want to, in fact id say you completely full and want to hand it over.

cowering iruka handed it over, he was still very hungry, but Anko was a bully and what she wanted she got, although Iruka always told his students, well now classmates anyway that you shouldint guve into bullies, he was terrified of Anko. He talked to her and hid behind her often but was completely frightend.

all of a sudden they heard the devilish mod get closer, naruto had a blank stare on his face, well on the other hand iruka was quite uncomfortable with the approaching class mates, suprisingly it was a different mob, it was a mob of his old students now classmates

hello everyone

hi sensei they all chorused

oh no its not sensei anymore, he looked slightly pained at the idea

nonsense, sakura piped up, youll allways be sensei to us

whatever you wish

anko snorted, and handed the bento box back to iruka, although there was nothing in it, anko got up and just walked away without so much as a goodbye

sudenly naruto jumped up and started telling all his classmates how iruka had just gotten bullied by anko

ino looked at naruto disaproovingly, and started up with her snobish act (think attitude from the movie mean girls), naruto, iruka sensei could never be bullied hes to strong for that, besides hes always telling us to stand up for ourselves, naruto why dont you just learn to keep yuore over barringly hudge mouth shut

nhhh, iruka shes being mean to me

now now please dont fight over me, there was some truth to what naruto was saying

their was visible shock on the pre/teens faces, naruto had said somehting right that was shocking

Iruka exused himself from the pre/teens and walked away back to the classroom, as he entered the classroom he heard kakashi voice, so he stoped outside the door and waited, Iruka new it was wrong to easedrop but he couldint help it

"Sensei do i have to have detention i promise i will be a good boy, can't you just keep me in at lunch instead of after, i have a life you know..." kakashi whined

" no K-kun you will be staying after school, you have to learn to behave" said Miella Sensei

"huh fine" (A/N: never thought id see the day kakashi actually gave into defeat ouch lol.)

AFTER SCHOOL

i cant believe that i have to stay after school ,Kakashi said

hnn,kakashi noticed iruka still had not left,actually iruka was going to talk to miella sensei

"um uh,miss miella

yes iruka kun

uh welll will we have to re take take chunnin exam

hmmhmm, no not at all dear you just have to learn here thast all

oh ok,thank you"

and with that he walked out of the class but not before looking at kakashi,and kakashi had been staring him the entire time so there eyes met,so iruka blushed and ran out of the class room

so kakashi laughed,"what a school girl" hahaha


End file.
